dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza
Personality Frieza is the very definition of a narcissitic megalomaniac. To begin with, he named all planets in his empire after himself, only exception maybe being Planet Vegeta. He always holds himself in a scale superior to everyone else, not sparing efforts to deprecate others around him, even his own men. He is overconfident in his abilities and always believe to be in control of the situation and for that, Frieza is generally calm when dealing with others and adverse situations. He speaks with etiquette, tending to view things in an intellectual manner, but deep inside, chaos and suffering is what brings joy to his "heart". He is mostly known for torturing his opponents and those who displease him, before killing them, revealing more of his sadistic personality. On the rare occasions in which Frieza will lose his cool, he shows to be very agressive and even more cruel than the stories portray him. He can also let his anger sometimes take the best of him, seeing if angered, he won't think twice nor blink to take one of his own's life, even for the most minute reasons. If this is inconsequence or merely a result of his lack of respect for life, or a mix of both, we can only speculate. Despite what one would expect though, Frieza is not entirely devoid of morals and empathy. He seems to respect his father and to some extent, his mother and even shows to care about his son in his own way, despite all the frustration he holds towards Kuriza's tendecy to a softer side and constant apparent obssession with ignoring Frieza's requests. Appearance Frieza is a relativelly small lizard-like alien with a smooth pale white skin and a long elastic tail. He shows no signs of fur or any sort of body hair and have these strange shiny and purple spots scattered all over his body, more specifically on his head, shoulders, forearms, belly and forelegs. The physiologic function of these is unknown, but all members of his race seem to have those same markings, though in different colors many of the times. More particular characteristics include his tree toed feet and orbicular ears. His eyes are colored red. Despite his size, Frieza boasts a strong physique, with defined muscles equivalent to an onlympic level athlete. History Frieza's story began on a planet whose identity has been lost for hundreds of years, since when the planet was renamed to Frieza One. He received strict education during his childhood, being trained by both his mother and his father. At an early age, he began a relation of rivalry with his older brother Cooler and up to this day, the two can't get along. Favored by his father, Frieza became the face of the Planet Trade Organization and managed to gather under his rulership a total of 79 planets. When he was 49, he had a relationship with a woman of his race and had Kuriza. Up to today, Frieza continues his business as a galactic overlord, spreading his legacy throughout the North Galaxy. Story Demon Crisis During the events of Demon Crisis, Frieza was still in Planet Vegeta, tending to the Planet Trade Organization's businesses. He lured a squad of elite saiyans that operated under Captain Bardock's command to a fake mission on Planet Meat and ordered his henchman Dodoria to kill them and then take care of Bardock later. Soon after, he would received an unexpected visit from his brother Cooler, who began bashing on Frieza, alleging he was lazy and that he had already surpassed his brother in every way. The two ended up fighting and after years, Frieza lost for the first time. The battle was interrupted in its final moments by their father King Kold, who proceeded to invite Frieza to an expedition to Planet Earth. Frieza accepted and the family departed. Liberation of West City Frieza arrived on Earth with King Kold. Meanwhile in Vegeta, a rebellion occurred after Dodoria failed in executing Bardock and his team, for the saiyans have surpassed expectations, specially Bardock, who arrived in Meat after his comrades, for he was still confined to a rejuvenation tank after the mission in Planet Kanassa when his crewmates took off for Meat. They came back and warned the rest of the saiyans about Frieza's betrayal and they then freed themselves from Frieza's empire. In Earth, Frieza meets with his son, who reveals to him details about the waging war on the Earth. The two also had an argument concerning Kuriza's refusal of following Frieza's plans for him in the organization and Frieza sends him to receive tutoring from King Kold, as he is tired of giving orders to Kuriza he knows he won't follow through. He also had other things to do, which required his attention, rather than wasting time by punishing his son. Abilities Bukujutsu Frieza is able to fly through the control of his ki. Barrier Frieza is coats himself in a thin layer of energy that serves as a barrier to protect him from damage. Crazy Finger Beam A weak yet very fast energy burst that explodes anything Frieza points at. He attacks his opponents in a rapid succession of attacks aimed at their joints to cripple them. Death Beam Frieza's signature move. He concentrates energy on the tip of his index finger and shoots a thin red beam that can pierce through even the toughest of all armors. Ki Blast The most basic energy attack that can take the form of either an energy ball or an energy beam. Psychokinesis Frieza possess strong psionic powers which he uses to lift objects (and other people) off the ground and throw them around. Supernova Frieza's ultimate move. Frieza charges up an energy ball that starts off as a small orb over the tip of his finger. It then grows to gargantuan proportions and is hurled at the target, destroying everything in its way. Relationships * Cooler - Frieza's brother. The two don't get a long. They have a life long rivalry and hardly see each other as they rule different quadrants of the North Galaxy. * Dodoria - Another henchmen recrited form one of the many conquered planets. Dodoria is Frieza's brute; his "left hand". Always seen alongside Zarbon, Dodoria is who is sent to do the dirty work for Frieza. * Frieza's Unnamed Mother - Her name and whereabouts are currently unknown, but it is known that Frieza holds a degree of respect for her and she was an important part of Frieza's education. * Frieza's Unnamed Mate - At one point of his life Frieza met with this icer woman and had a a relationship of unknown duration that gave him a son. * Ginyu Force - Frieza's flamboyant elite of soldiers. Unlike others that work for him, Frieza seems to hold at least some respect to these mercs, only employing their services on very select missions. * King Kold - Frieza's father. He is the only person, besides his mother that Frieza actually respects. * Kuriza - Frieza's son. Though inside he cares about his son, he holds a lot of frustration towards Kuriza's constant disobedience and tendency to be soft and fears he won't be able to carry on the name of the Kold Family. * Zarbon - Frieza's right hand. He recruited Zarbon from one of the planets he conquered and he served under the overlord ever since. He left Zarbon overseering Vegeta for him while he was on Earth.